Temper Tantrum
by dualstrike
Summary: None of the other VIPPERloids could stand up to Ritsu's tantrums, except for Yokune Ruko of course. Could there be some sort of secret affection behind Ruko's braveness? Ruko x Ritsu, summary sucks, story's better. Rated K  for language. R&R, please!


**Temper Tantrum  
**_**A Vocaloid/UTAU fanfiction - RukoxRitsu**_

**Rated - T for Ritsu's sailor mouth and Ruko.  
Hermaphrodite x Trap, do not read if you hate either one of them.**

**A/N - Got really, really bored and I haven't updated my fanfiction in about a few months now. Plus needs more VIPPERloids and Ritsu.**

**NOTE - Ritsu is a trap (A male who looks/dresses like a female), and Ruko is a hermaphrodite (Meaning she's both genders).  
Enjoy, you whores. C8**

* * *

Ritsu was the type to always curse and scream when something bad happened to him.

He screamed at everything he did wrong. He threw temper tantrums which could make some God scream and hide for cover; they were not pretty. If the trap looked like he was going to kill someone, most of the VIPPERs ran and hid in their room until said temper tantrum was over. All of the VIPPERs, even Sukone Tei herself, were afraid of the Okama.

Well, except for one person – Yokune Ruko.

Usually, the hermaphrodite sat in the kitchen, drinking her coffee while Ritsu threw the couch around. Being the older one out of the group, she was pretty used to it. Ritsu's foul mouth could scare anyone, but not Ruko. She was usually the one who carried Ritsu back to his room when he tired himself out. He was like a child.

Then again, he was given the mind of a six year old.

No matter what damage the Okama did, Ruko would treat him kindly; take him out of the house for ice cream, go shopping with him or even play video games with him until he fell asleep. Most people thought that it was Ruko's way of giving in, but they didn't live with Ruko. The UTAU never gave up that easily. Most people think that Ruko would simply hurt Ritsu for throwing the furniture around.

But no; Ruko was a kind soul to the trap. She didn't yell, she didn't lecture him. It was strange to a lot of people – even to the VIPPERs themselves. It was Kasane Teto who pointed it out to the others, actually, "Have you guys notice that when Ri-chan throws one of his tantrums, Ruko doesn't yell or scream at him?"

It was a hot, summer day when she had mentioned it. Ooka Miko was in front of the fan, growling when someone even stepped in front of it and Rook was leaning against the wall, trying to fan himself since Miko was taking up the fan. He glanced at Teto, raising an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, she always lectures us when we do something bad." He gave his input. Miko looked over at the two.

"Nyo. Ruko doesn't yell at us, though. Maybe it's just your imagination, Teto-chan..." The wolf UTAU waved her arms a bit before slumping back down, making an "aaaah" sound in the fan. Teto stuck out her tongue and looked over towards the TV room, where Tei was watching something about her desire and weakness, Len. "Have you noticed it, Tei?"

"Mm. A bit. I think Ms. Yokune is infatuated with Mr. Namine." The yandere piped up, not daring to look away from the TV. Teto blinked and looked at Rook with confusion, who simply sighed and said "What Tei is saying is Ruko might be in love with Ritsu."

"That's gross."

Most of the VIPPERloids – mainly Rook because he could never keep his mouth slammed shut ever since Teto brought up the topic –would always ask the hermaphrodite, _Why do you treat him kindly when he does that?_ But they never got an answer. Ruko would simply laugh and turn away from them, and Teto even caught Ruko blushing when she brought up the fact that the hermaphrodite and the Okama were very close.

The four VIPPERs – Teto, Rook, Miko and Tei – had another meeting in the TV room. "You know, Ritsu lets Ruko get away with picking him up and carrying to his room. He lets her get away with everything she does with him." Teto said, tapping her chin a bit. Rook leaned back again and nodded. "Yeah, Ritsu usually tears at our face if we try anything when he's in his state of anger."

Miko even agreed, "Mhmm. Ri-chan does let Ruko-chan get away with everything..." The wolf UTAU leaned against Rook, and they all looked over at Tei to see what her conclusion was. It was the same thing as before, "I think Ms. Yokune is infatuated with Mr. Namine." She held up her pointer finger, then turned on the TV to watch Len Kagamine again. The pink haired Chimera sighed and stood up, walking away to find Ritsu.

It was easy to find him; he was on the couch playing Pokemon. "Hey, Ritsu?"

The trap looked over his shoulder, "What is it Teto?"

"Why do you let Ruko get away with the things she does when you, you know, get angry?"

His face heated up when Teto asked that, and he tried to hide it by looking away. "I-I don't know..." He whispered softly. The chimera smiled and skipped back to the others. Ritsu glanced at the direction she skipped off to and sighed to himself. He wasn't in love with Ruko!

Right?

* * *

"Ow! Mother fucker!"

The cross dresser had been trying to open a can of soda that just wouldn't open up. He had finally opened it, only to cut his finger on the opening a few minutes later. The cut wasn't that bad, but Ritsu just couldn't stand the sight of blood. He looked around for a band-aid which he couldn't find. In the end, he was getting angrier by the minute. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

The red-head looked towards the door way to say Ruko leaning against the door framed. She walked over to him and examined his finger, bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently. Ritsu felt a blush work its way across his face. The next thing he knew, the Hermaphrodite was wrapping a band-aid on his finger. "You need to be more careful, Ritsu." Her voice was a bit deep and tired, probably bacuse she just woke up from a small nap. The Okama simply nodded.

Silence.

"Hey, Ruko?"

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"Why don't you yell at me when I throw one of my tantrums?" He blinked gently, scooting closer to the VIPPERloid. The Yokune blinked and started to think. Why did she let Ritsu get away with most of the things? He was pretty... For a guy, and he could be loving when he wanted to be loved. Ruko just let out a small chuckle.

"It's because I love you."

Yes, that had to be it. She was in love with the other VIPPER. Ritsu blushed and looked away. Did she really love him? She did show more signs of affection to Ritsu then any of the other UTAUloids living in the household. Ruko gave the male a grin and leaned down so they're height was almost matching. "Hey, Ritsu?"

"Yes, Ruko?"

"Why do you let me get away with me being loving around you when you're angry?" It was something Ruko had always wondered herself. Was there some kind of reason? Ritsu began to think as well. Well, Ruko did love him, but did he love her too? Ruko was caring of him, and she actually took time to understand instead of run away from him.

"It's because I love you."

Yes, that had to be it. He was in love with the other VIPPER. Ruko stroked the male's cheek gently, bringing him closer to her. "I'm glad." She simply said, kissing his forehead gently. Ritsu blushed again, and brought himself to wrap his arms around her waist. It wasn't an easy thing to do, considering he wasn't the nicest person on the block. Hopefully no one was seeing this.

Ah well, all that mattered was that Ruko loved him, and Ritsu loved her. He didn't care about the aftermath. All he wanted to do was stand there and give back the affection Ruko gave him. Wasn't he mad about something just a few minutes ago? He forgot why he was mad. The Okama could hear Ruko humming to herself as she stroked his back gently.

Unknown to the two UTAUs hugging in the middle of the kitchen, the other VIPPers were peeking in from the doorframe. The others, excluding Tei, were just watching, shocked and a bit confused. Tei on the other hand was picking at petals of a flower, "I told you so." She whispered, smiling to herself, wondering if she and Len could do what Ruko and Ritsu were doing in the kitchen. Maybe in another life, or even in the future, but for now all she could do was dream.

"He loves me, he loves me not~."

* * *

**Writer's block is an absolute bitch.  
Have some fluff.**  
**Sucky title is sucky. Ah well, I can't think atm.  
Considering I haven't written anything for about ewjhgrejwkfhbjek years, I decided to at least write something. Plus , as stated before, needs moar VIPPERloids.**

**Don't know what a VIPPERloid is, educate yourself. :C  
or you can just ask me.**

**Anyways, don't own the characters yadda yadda yadda. I'm tired right now. :U and a bit cranky and bored. Soooo... Not my best work, I have to get back in my writing mojo. c:**


End file.
